User blog:Tesla Man/Mrpietcaptain vs Tesla Man: Wiki Rap Tournament Round 2
Mrpietcaptain! versus! Tesla Man! Begin! Tesla's Beat Start at 0:33 Tesla: I know this battle just begun but prepare for the end Better bring up your swords and your shields to defend You don't hold no crap on me so bow your head Tesla's gonna rap this kid up 'till he's better off dead I'll be spitting no lies, just Iron rhymes thick as syrup in your eyes there's no better time It must be tough there in Europe with no American Pride Your little Netherland mind's bout no less than tried Amsterdammit kid- i've no time to play I've been waiting for a while so your downfall's today I'll take a one-shot at you leave you in a body bag I aint stoppin my rants 'till i see a white flag It's time for the Big Bang which will become my victory Bullet after bullet there's no need for artillery Imma hit you hard I'll knock you off of the grid Feel free to type that in Google Translate kid Piet: (continuing on Tesla's beat at 1:57) I won't translate for this lyrical attacking Take a seat, Bane Boy, I am your reckoning My raps are so hot, The mic's about to catch fire I'll diss you so hard, they'll call it Dis Raps for Hire You think you're better than me? You might re-think that I could beat you in comments, in blog posts and in chat Yes, I'm Dutch, and i'll stomp you out with wooden clogs I'll handle the rapping, You should stick to writing news blogs I'm the deadliest warrior to ever walk the earth. Beating puny punks like you since the day of my birth You lack skills in rapping and your disses are lame Now what you gonna do? remove my colored username! Take advice from this captain, don't try to step to me Did you have fun, you're about to meet your destiny It's time to Face Off, and like a towel, i'll wring ya And i'll always know your 'deadliest' secret. BAZINGA Tesla: (continue with Tesla's beat at 2:56) This battle’s bout to be extremely painful- for you No counterstrike will block me when I’m already through Took you that long to rhyme with Bazinga? You’re joking You aint set no fire to the mic though with smoke you be choking Wrote your fist blog post bro? Huh, congrats Though im not here to celebrate- just kick some *ss Clogging’s just gay bro, though im not here to judge But I better leave now before you and Meathol go Dutch Go spin around like a windmill you’re nowhere close to winning Though with that Charlie Sheen ethic this is just the beginning No need to panic that comes later in your crisis I’m the Bane of your existence so the Dark Knight Rises Spittin’ rhymes like a fist made of iron to be verbal Knock you down, black and blue- though with you’d it be purple Don’t play with me bro with your paper, lizard, spock Because as it always has- scissors are crushed by rock If you were expecting your victory by the end that’s too bad Sheldon and I cry when people are stupid, so you make us sad You’re getting nowhere fast when your need is now dire Thanks for the bad rap verse, call it “Gift Raps For Hire” Sucking the life outta things I’ll call you Bram Stoker You’re sure not “It” so I’ll be rap battling a Joker I’ll cut you from this battle- paste you on your cheap pics I’ll be trumping you bro pull me from a hat like a card trick You got the red, white, and blue, but I see no stars and stripes When it comes to Dutch douche bags you’re the worst type Bout to get down and dirty break your conduct of the year It's your fault bro cause Speak Of The Devil Piet: (Also starting on Tesla's beat at 2:56) Great Gregory House, Where do i even begin you think you're all high and mighty 'cause you're admin You had a nice reign, but it's about time it ends Now prepare to witness the wrath of the Netherlands Sing 'soft kitty' to me because my rhymes are so ill No one will ever get to compete to my rapping skill Take the kids home y'alll, It's about to get rude Get your nose out of Hawk's business for once, dude Give up the stuff, chap, i'm a better rapping boss Like Edison was a better inventor than Tesla was You think you're the devil? Now you gotta be insane By the Way, The Joker is always superior to Bane I will get you, Tesla Man, And your little roommate too. This battle is about to end 'Miserables' for you You must be proud of those 4 battles you've done But this is a real battle, not just your cheap fan-made one Battling that contributor would have been harder fight When it comes to rapping, Bane, I am the Dark Knight Once this mic's ashes, you have my permission to loose Unless you are already with your ass on that cruise Your last hour has come, now face your fate like a man I'll beat you so hard, i'll cause an even bigger bang I told you i can win this without google translations You might wanna add 'getting owned' to your occupations I'll blow you to the past, since you seem te like history Now, let's raise the Dutch flag to celebrate my victory I'm the captin of the lyrics, so you can't even compete Now complain to your roommate how you got beaten by MrPiet Who won? Mrpietcaptain Tesla Man Category:Blog posts